


Threading 'Brows

by n8sk8gr8



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 14:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14427381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n8sk8gr8/pseuds/n8sk8gr8
Summary: Addy & 10k are close like siblings; & of course siblings thread each others eyebrows. Even more so when there are no mirrors around to use.I just think its so cute that Addy said that her & 10k do each others eyebrows, so I wrote abt how  it may go!





	Threading 'Brows

"Ouch! Addy, why did you insist on this?" 10k grumbled, trying to shy away from Addy's hands.

"10k please just let me do this! You're doing mine after im done with you. Besides, it will look much better after!" She said, gently swatting away his hands over his face, protecting his eyebrows.

Addy had insisted they 'do each others eyebrows,' 10k was confused at first. He never cared much for his appearance, but he appreciates Addy & likes to spend time with her.

* * *

 

She had explained to him before they started, "Its called threading; lucky we have any thread huh? We can use it to pull out the stray hairs. I can't stand having unkept eyebrows, once I let my eyebrows go there is no use." She joked to 10k, who was quizzically listening.

10k cocked his head to the side, "Why can't you do it yourself thought?" he questioned. At Addy's expression turned sour, yet slightly amused. At her expression 10k backtracked "I mean, I will help! Just curious!" he rushed out.

"If I could, but mirrors are hard to come by. The most we have are car mirrors, which are in no way suited for seeing to thread eyebrows." She said, laughing at how fast he backtracked.

10k nodded, smiling at Addy. He looked up to her; he thinks of her as an older sibling. He often subconsciously sticks to her side, or protectively near her.

"Now come here, ill show you how to hold the thread" Addy says, patting the ground beside her for him to come sit by her.

10k sits by her, & intently watches how she holds the thread, & is in awe how it works. 


End file.
